


一時脆弱

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ Lofter上子葉的點文:「破鏡重圓 或者 abo雙a互攻 求有虐和he」▲ ABO世界觀，夏邱雙A互攻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ▲ Lofter上子葉的點文:「破鏡重圓 或者 abo雙a互攻 求有虐和he」  
> ▲ ABO世界觀，夏邱雙A互攻

　　邱子軒在下班時間的捷運上被人潮簇擁著，車廂裡什麼味道都有，左邊是一名beta上班族女性的淡淡花香；身後和同學嘻笑著的高中男孩是個omega，身上卻用alpha的香水掩蓋了氣味；前面的博愛座上是個慈眉善目的奶奶，經過歲月洗禮的alpha氣味是茉莉茶香。子軒環顧四周，接著抬手，把褪到下巴的口罩拉起，緊密的覆著鼻吻。

　　那些味道終於被隔絕開來，只剩下自己的、熟悉到聞不到的氣味——據他人描述（主要是宇豪），他的氣味是柑橘類的味道，清爽中帶著酸甜，以及難以忽略 的一絲苦澀。

　　他閉上眼，在口罩裡大口呼吸了幾次，鼻腔裡他人混雜的信息素被沖淡，眼鏡也被蒸散到眼前的熱氣薰霧。他趁這個表情被霧氣和口罩掩去的時刻裡，想一想宇豪。

　　他和宇豪目前處在一個尷尬的境況。

　　就算那天他獨自在禮堂台上，對著台下一片空曠思考了像是一個世紀那麼久，現實還是讓他無法不承認，兩名男性Alpha在一起，遠遠要比當初想像的還要困難——不友善的目光、家族的期待、對未來的看法的差距。或者是那些把愛情逐漸消磨的日常瑣碎，七年了，被戀愛感矇住眼的時候早就過了。他看得出來宇豪太浮躁、太天真，要一起走下去實在太困難。

　　但他能說自己不愛宇豪了嗎？

　　不能，因為當年18歲的他從自己眼中看出去，那喜歡和悸動仍是依舊啊。

　　遇過那麼多爭執，那麼多冷戰，但最後當宇豪沉沉在他身旁睡著，他還是不願放手。

　　所以幾個月前，他搬了出去，藉口是工作方便，但實際上他知道，自己只是相信在分開的時間裡，他們脆弱而易怒的那面才能稍微掩飾。

　　而宇豪當時鬧了好一段時間的脾氣，認真的那種。以前兩人吵架還會用手機簡短聯絡（或繼續吵架），但這次宇豪和他冷戰了好幾個月，連吵都不吵了。子軒在工作忙碌的瑣碎時間內才略為察覺，有一部分的自己似乎也一起跟著宇豪消失了，但他不去想、也不去找。

　　捷運內的播報聲讓他回到現實，人群在幾個大站下車散去，車廂不再擁擠，他把口罩拉下來吐出一口悶了很久的嘆息。他還記得那段看似分手的幾個月裡，被無數味道淹沒時，他總是會希望在流過鼻腔的雜陳氣味裡聞到那股熟悉的檀香——那是宇豪的氣味。

　　或許他只是單純的期望著，如果和宇豪不期而遇，事情會不會就有轉圜的機會？

　　他睜開眼，眼角掠過傍晚幽曖的天空，玻璃上可以隱約見到自己的倒影，他盯著自己好一會，然後又拉好口罩，藏起自己的模樣，免得賀承恩等等看到又大驚小怪。

　　幾天前賀承恩打給他求救，說是幾個大學聯辦的排球校際盃臨時找不到裁判，問他要不要來當裁判賺外快。於是他花了點時間翻出自己的裁判證，下班時搭了反方向的捷運來到賽場。

　　賀承恩在體育館門口等著他，一見面就開嘴：「欸你當裁判真的可以吧？規則沒有忘光光吧？」

　　「我忘光的話等等我直接判你違規。」以一個白眼回應，子軒才拍拍竹馬好友，「好久不見，過得如何啊？」

　　「上課、搞論文、打排球，有空的時候陪小小，跟高中差不了多少。」承恩咧嘴一笑，他明明已經研究所，卻還是如年少承諾一樣打著排球。「啊你咧？跟你家狗狗還是在吵架？」

　　「是冷戰。」子軒糾正後就逕自往賽場走去，刻意避開了這個話題，好友倒也貼心的沒追問，湊在他身旁跟他東拉西扯。賀承恩雖然身形跟他一樣高壯，但子軒打小跟他和小小玩在一起，自然知道賀承恩跟他、跟小小是不一樣的——他是omega。儘管性別對於他們三人的友情並沒有影響，但有時子軒其實挺羨慕自己好友，賀家對賀承恩並沒有什麼過大的期望，也對他隨性自在的個性沒有意見，這和子軒自己剛好相反。

　　場中已經有好幾個學校的隊伍在熱身，子軒換上裁判的白色襯衫，正跟主辦方確認各種事項的時候，他卻聞到了遠處傳來的檀香。

　　他驀然回頭，隔著球網，他一眼就認出宇豪。背號依然是13，但球衣早已不是志弘的黃藍相間，而是大學校隊的白底紅袖，但那背影還像是當年那個急於模仿自己的學弟，捋起袖子，準備跳起來殺球。

　　他屏氣，試著不要繼續吸進宇豪的氣味，即使只有一絲也讓他難受，但他的目光還是不斷飄向宇豪的位置，宇豪好像瘦了點，頭髮也長長不少，看來還沒去剪。本來在跟隊友說話的宇豪似乎發現追隨自己的視線，倏地轉頭，和子軒對上眼。

　　子軒無處可躲，也忘記躲，只是呆呆的看著自己的男孩臉上的驚訝、欣喜，逐漸混雜疑惑、怨懟。

　　事後回想，他的臉色可能也沒有自認為的那麼冷靜。

　　最後是宇豪僵硬的扭開頭，他才如夢初醒，也轉頭離開，大踏步找到在一旁熱身的賀承恩：「你故意的嗎？」

　　「什麼東西？」賀承恩伸展著手臂，一臉無辜。

　　「你明明知道夏宇豪會來比賽。」子軒咬牙抗議。

　　賀承恩聳聳肩，換隻手繼續熱身：「我才不知道，既然遇到了就叫天意，好好把握啊。」

　　子軒嘆口氣：「那你至少知道我們現在⋯⋯很尷尬。」

　　「尷不尷尬是你們自己決定的。」賀承恩推推他的肩膀，「比賽完去找他說說話、吃個飯，或許會好一點？」

　　子軒再次望向宇豪的隊伍，宇豪正背對著他，和其他學弟加油打氣——宇豪也頗有學長的樣子了，學弟們看著他的目光，就像當時宇豪看著他一樣。

　　子軒頓時有種看著宇豪長大的成就感，接踵而來的還有不再被宇豪需要的失落感。

　　 「有這麼簡單就好了。」

 

　　子軒坐上裁判椅，哨音揭示比賽的開始。宇豪是先發主攻手，從場邊的加油牌看得出來他在大學依舊人氣頗盛，跟以前差不了多少⋯⋯

　　他自思緒中掙扎起身，用指甲掐著自己的手心，叮囑自己不要太過陷入。他是比賽的裁判，不再是經理，也不再是宇豪專屬的訓練員。

　　但看著宇豪奮力一躍，殺球過網，還是很值得享受的事。

　　得分後宇豪和隊友們擊掌鼓勵後換位，然後他往上一瞥，正正盯住偷看自己的子軒。他們對視了幾秒，然後宇豪舉起成拳的右手，敲敲因喘氣而起伏的左胸口，然後笑得讓子軒跌回到18歲的青澀。

　　那個動作是他們之間的默契，是宇豪邀寵似的撒嬌，也是不讓子軒擔心過多的體貼。而在他們瀕臨瓦解的這時候，宇豪還是對他做了同樣的動作。

　　有時候他總覺得，幼稚的那人，好像一直都不是宇豪，而是自己。

　　比賽一直持續到第三局才分出勝負，宇豪那隊險勝，兩方隊伍在球網兩側握手致意，接著身為隊長的宇豪叫住自己的隊友：「來，跟裁判道謝。」

　　雖然只是比賽後一貫的流程，但這次不一樣，球員們整齊劃一的向子軒道謝， 從裁判椅上可以看到宇豪並沒有開口，只是站在隊伍最遠端，沉默而哀傷地看著他，最後才對他點點頭，用唇語道出一聲：「謝謝。」

　　他想要藏起自己眼裡的脆弱，但他也知道，宇豪像緝毒犬一樣，只要隨意一個呼吸，就能嗅出他的脆弱和哀傷。

　　看著宇豪回休息區後，他才敢移動有些發麻的腿，踏在裁判椅的金屬桿上有些虛浮。膝蓋的舊傷不知道是因為天氣冷還是因為見到宇豪而劇痛著。

　　「賀承恩⋯⋯」他向一旁的好友求救，「扶我下去。」

　　「你的膝蓋怎麼感覺越來越惡化了啊！」賀承恩匆匆跑過來把他扛下椅子。子軒只能咬著牙流著冷汗，沒辦法回嘴，自己一個人住總是因為太忙太累而忘記熱敷按摩，之前的疼痛還能忍，怎知道這次痛得如此厲害。

　　「毛巾毛巾，我得幫你找熱毛巾——」賀承恩還在碎唸著要準備什麼時，一個熟悉的身影在子軒面前跪了下來，溫熱的毛巾覆上膝蓋，緩解了疼痛。

　　「我來吧。」宇豪盯著毛巾，彷彿眼裡沒有邱子軒，但他動作依然溫柔，如瀰漫在子軒身旁的檀香。

　　 子軒伸出手，卻不知道要怎麼辦，該委婉地推開宇豪，還是順應情況，接受他的好意？「我……」

　　 「受傷就不要講話。」

　　他只好放下手、閉上嘴，宇豪平常不會這麼強勢，大概是看到他沒照顧好自己所以動怒了。場上的人聚集過來關心狀況，但都被宇豪打發走了，只讓自己隊友拿來藥膏，開始揉捏子軒的小腿。尷尬的氣氛有如冰河，漂浮在他們周圍，為了消融這些碎冰，子軒突然來了一句：「你扣球進步很多耶。」

　　宇豪的手一滯，從子軒的視角看去可以看到宇豪的耳朵紅了起來，語氣也變得較為和緩。「還好啦，都練這麼久了，而且⋯⋯有好老師帶我入門。」

　　「⋯⋯」身為那個好老師的子軒也只能沈默以對，他從兩人分居前幾個月就因為忙碌和時不時的爭吵，而沒再指導宇豪排球了。排球一樣是他的愛，宇豪也是，他已經失去了排球，他實在不想再失去宇豪。

　　毛巾已經不熱了，宇豪拿起毛巾站起來，子軒正想著辦法，讓宇豪留在身邊久一點，宇豪倒是先開口問了：「你騎車來的嗎？」

　　「⋯⋯我搭捷運。」

　　宇豪毫不客氣的把毛巾塞給賀承恩：「我帶你回去。」

　　賀承恩還算是有義氣的，知道他正為難，幫他擋了一下：「咳咳，我有車，我能載軒回家。」

　　宇豪沒有爭論，也沒有搭理，只是專注而耐心地等著子軒的回答。

　　他還有什麼選擇嗎？算了，小孩子才做選擇。正如賀承恩說的，既然是天意，或許是個該好好把握的機會。

　　他伸手，宇豪立刻懂他的意思，反射性的拉他起來。賀承恩見狀識趣地退開了，還在宇豪看不見的角度對他聳聳肩——大約是「你看著辦吧」的意思，目送著他倆緩慢的離開。宇豪扶著他走過排球場，熱敷後膝蓋已經不再鬧脾氣般地疼了，但子軒還是靠在宇豪肩膀上，讓對方的體溫滲透到自己心窩。宇豪在隊上的休息區稍作停頓，更衣整理後，把包包挎上另一邊肩膀再來扶子軒。

　　「學長。」剛剛拿藥膏過來的隊友湊上來問道，「等等慶功宴要來嗎？」那人方才比賽也有輪替宇豪上場，打的挺不錯，態度也溫和有禮，但一靠近，子軒就聞出他是omega，從他對宇豪的尊敬和仰慕的目光來看，大約是宇豪的學弟。

　　雖然宇豪剛剛才對自己那麼溫柔，但他竟有些吃味。

　　宇豪擺擺手：「今天我就不去了，我送我朋友回家，你們去吧，不要把經費吃垮就好。」

　　「蛤……真可惜，本來還想把學長灌醉的。」對方和宇豪玩笑幾句後才和其他人一起離去，他們倆也扶持著踏出球場，聚光燈將他們的影子在路上照得輪廓分明。子軒艱難地走著，邁開左腳時還是有點跛。走了幾步後宇豪終於看不下去了，他沉著臉放開子軒，正當子軒以為宇豪要碎念他的時候，宇豪背對他半跪在他面前：「上來。」

　　他還猶疑著，宇豪就把他拉上背，自己的公事包也被搶過去提著。他毫無反抗之力——也沒有反抗之意，只是趴在熟悉的肩膀上看著前方的路，好半天才擠出一句：「你不必這麼做的。」

　　「……就算分手，我也不會丟下你不管。」沉默幾秒，宇豪又問，「我們……算是分手嗎？」

　　子軒在宇豪背上搖搖頭，宇豪身上的外套布料被他的下巴磨出細碎的聲響。當年宇豪背他回家還是穿著高中制服，幾年過去，宇豪的身材和力氣沒變，還能這樣背著他，只是身分換了，心境也換了。

　　「你現在住哪啊？」宇豪轉了個話題，但聽得出來頗為生硬。

　　子軒報上地址，離以前同居的地方有些距離，描述了一番才讓宇豪知道在哪。「那地方不錯，方便，房租也不貴。」只是沒有你，空蕩蕩的。

　　「有廚房能煮飯嗎？」 在機車旁，宇豪蹲著放他下來，一面遞給他安全帽，一面問他。

　　「沒，就小套房而已。房租那麼便宜是要要求什麼啦。」

　　「只是想確定你是不是都吃外面的嘛。」宇豪發動機車，朝他一抬下巴，「吃飯了嗎？」

　　「⋯⋯」還沒回答，肚子的叫聲就出賣了他，宇豪失笑，戳了一下他的肚子：「真誠實耶，一起吃吧。」

　　或許賀承恩說的對，說說話，吃個飯，總會變好的。


	2. Chapter 2

　　他本來以為一起吃飯是指在某間不錯的小吃店共進晚餐，而不是回到宇豪換租的房間，看著宇豪在狹小的廚房忙著。

　　是很懷念，但他也怨自己，怎麼這麼容易就被騙來。

　　他環顧四週，和以前的格局不同，房間大概就只適合一個人生活。暫時分開之後，宇豪沒有理由留在他們同居的套房，換作是他，也不想待在那。

　　宇豪端上一碗麵，家常的氣氛讓他們都放鬆不少，兩人就像是過去幾個月沒有冷戰一樣，吃著平凡的晚餐、聊著日常的話題。晚飯後，像以前一樣，換他收拾，而宇豪在他身後幫忙。他沒有猶疑是否要開口告辭，這樣的陪伴很好，但也應該僅只於此，過多的親密在此時對他們都不是好事，儘管他的指尖和舌頭已經開始回憶起宇豪在他手上的觸感和味道。

　　

　　天色不早了，他依然不想離開，踞在沙發一側，看著宇豪打開冰箱，撈出一罐熟悉的飲料朝他晃晃。「喝嗎？」

　　他不禁笑了：「你這邊怎麼還有可爾必思，不會是過期的吧？」

　　「哪有！這前幾天剛買的。」像是為了證明自己所言不假，宇豪扭開瓶蓋，喝了一口才遞給他，「你不要我就喝掉囉。」

　　「欸不行，我也要！」他半蠻橫半玩鬧的奪過來，也喝了一口，放下飲料時，恰好對上宇豪的眼，近到他能從宇豪的眼眸裡看到深沉的想望，是宇豪的生理反應？還是那只是誠實的反映他自己的想法？

　　然後宇豪吻了他，不對，主詞不只是宇豪，主詞是他們，他們同時傾身向對方靠去。那口可爾必思帶來的沁涼瞬間乾涸燒灼在他的喉嚨裡，七月颱風的暴雨也澆不熄的野火從相觸的唇尖開始蔓延。這個吻可小可大，小如毛毛雨滴在空中融合滴落，無聲無息，大如恆星相撞迸裂，毀滅一切無法逆轉。

　　檀香纏上了柑橘味，成為一股網羅所有思念的味道。子軒明明知道兩個Alpha的信息素因為生理無法結合，還是在在驟雨般的吻之間吸取他們的味道。兩縷氣味最終還是無法纏成一條緊密的絲線，只能成為兩行平行線，卻依然勾動慾望。

　　襯衫被艱難的扯開了，現在大概在地上某處。皮帶在宇豪手上依然沒有防禦能力，被輕巧的撥弄幾下後就解開了，鬆鬆的掛在他的髖骨上。宇豪的衣服比他簡單的多，排球衣沒扣子沒拉鍊，只需要子軒開始拉扯，宇豪迎合之後，就能觸摸到炙熱的男體。

　　指尖下的肌腱隨著呼吸起伏、脈搏的鼓動裡能感覺有血液流淌，隱著宇豪還想極力壓抑的獸性⋯⋯他多久沒有這樣好好的做一場愛了？

　　他推開宇豪的肩膀，身上炙熱的肉體退開後讓冷空氣趁虛而入。跪坐在沙發上的宇豪眨眨狗狗一般的大眼，眼裡有被拒絕的哀傷。

　　但他才不是要拒絕，他的勃起被夾在要脱不脫的褲子裡被勒的發疼，現在才開始矜持未免太遲了。他的理智大概跟地上的衣服團扔在一起，所以他一反平時的溫吞，粗暴的將宇豪扯近自己。他在宇豪耳邊的呢喃卻很溫柔，像是對小孩或寵物的不厭教導：「要做的話，只能聽我的。」

　　兩個Alpha交往，難的事一直都很多，除了那些他在天台上考慮半天的瑣碎之事，還有一件單純少年不會想到的事——床上之爭。誰1誰0，誰上誰下，誰出力誰承受，都不像AO伴侶一樣已經有先天上的決定。

　　宇豪乖巧點點頭，吞了口唾液，上下起伏的喉結在下一秒就被邱子軒咬進齒間，惹得宇豪發出一聲低沉的悶吼。

　　子軒放開口中的喉結，捏住宇豪的後頸，警告他：「乖乖的，亂動我會懲罰你。」雖然這句話只是虛張聲勢，哪可能就這樣半途而廢，但宇豪還是安份下來，睜著期待的大眼等著他下一步的指令。

　　以往宇豪不知道是太天真單純還是太順應本能，總是想當1，子軒本來還能順著宇豪，但幾次之後就換他想著要怎麼壓上宇豪，畢竟本能嘛。雖然子軒還是常慣著宇豪，但心中總有些不滿足，所以當他取得主導權的時候，就會變成這樣——

　　性慾支配慾佔有慾都隨著血液湧上，他想讓他的男孩臣服在他身下，染上他的氣味，烙下他的標記。

　　他撈起自己被扯落在地上的領帶，在宇豪頸上繞出一個簡易的項圈，然後拍拍宇豪的頭：「帶我去床上。」宇豪眼神裡雖然欣喜若狂，但還是如以前那樣訓練有素的奉行命令，站起身用項圈將子軒領向床。宇豪正想躺上床，脖子卻突然一緊，轉頭只見子軒拉著領帶，溫柔的笑著：「我有說，能上床了嗎？」他伸手用指腹蹭過宇豪因睜大眼而緊繃的眼角，下達命令：「跪下來。」

　　宇豪盯著他，彷彿在思考要遵從這份情趣，還是直接不玩了，開始反撲子軒。不過思考持續了沒幾秒，宇豪就翹起嘴角。他喜歡陪子軒玩這種遊戲，於是他緩慢跪下的同時，一邊將鼻吻抵在子軒胸口，一路向下，宇豪的呼吸噴在臍窩、小腹，最後來到腹股溝。

　　蔓燒的野火停在膨脹的輪廓上，宇豪還隔著僅僅一層的布料用唇半包著他，仰望裡帶著點詢問的意味。但不等他同意，內褲就被牙齒拖著滑下大腿。子軒仰起頭喘了口氣，腿間傳來的快感讓他都忘記扯緊領帶，處罰過於急躁的宇豪。宇豪跟隻餓狼似的，毫不客氣的舔食他的下身，貪婪而挑逗。他不自覺的挺腰，像抓著韁繩般抓著宇豪短短刺刺的頭髮。

　　前戲雖然有趣，但還遠不能滿足慾火正旺的他們。他沒多久就捏著宇豪的下頷，讓宇豪戀戀不捨的放開嘴。子軒捧著宇豪的臉，掌上還纏著那條領帶，纏綿的吻他。

　　這個吻溫柔的突兀，好像剛剛狂野的碰撞沒有發生一般。子軒在宇豪嘴裡嚐到一點自己的味道，試探著用舌尖舔過牙齦的內裡，引得宇豪不耐的在他懷裡扭動。

　　下一秒他們雙雙倒在床鋪上，子軒不再迂迴，指尖探向宇豪的後庭。沒用潤滑的穴口很緊，連一隻指頭都顯得有點擁擠。宇豪四肢舒展開，每當子軒進去一點，肌肉便會因為疼痛而顫抖，夾著求饒的嗚咽。

　　子軒就算再怎樣被慾望沖昏頭，也不想弄傷宇豪，他收手，讓宇豪疑問的看向他。「有東西嗎？」

　　宇豪眨眨迷濛的眼睛，探身想去搆床頭：「有⋯⋯可是是之前我們用剩下的。」

　　「沒關係，我來拿。」子軒把宇豪按回床上，順著宇豪指的方向找到了潤滑的小瓶。「套子？」

　　「早就沒了。」宇豪躺著，腹肌隨著喘息起伏，「反正我們後來都沒在用。」

　　子軒皺著眉頭看他，宇豪對他擺擺手：「不要這樣看我，我沒去找過別人，我知道你也不是那樣的人。」

　　「......我只是不想傷害你。」

　　「你上次那樣搬走的時候怎麼不這樣說。」宇豪抬腿，用腳背蹭過子軒的硬挺底部，搔刮到囊袋薄薄的肌膚，「你到底要不要幹我？剛剛的氣勢呢？」

　　子軒低喘一聲，不顧一切撲了上去。

　　＊

　　宇豪本來是趴跪著讓子軒進來的，但現在因為猛烈的撞擊而整個人趴在床上。子軒右手抓著宇豪的腳踝往後拉，左手扣著結實的腰，讓每一次突進都恰好撞在敏感點上。濃郁的alpha香味充盈窄窄的床上，才幾個月沒聞到這股味道，子軒的皮膚已漫著潮紅，像過敏一樣，宇豪的背上臀上也滿是紅痕，只不過那是子軒的掌印，顏色是更深的暗紅。領帶依然綁在宇豪脖子上，布料被子軒握得發縐。

　　宇豪毫不害羞的發出春靡的叫聲：「幹......子軒......好爽，等等也想幹你。」雖然是alpha，但宇豪在床上都浪得跟發情的omega一樣，讓子軒更兇殘的把宇豪往前撞，沒有被把玩的陰莖甩在鍛鍊後的小腹上，發出。

　　子軒低下頭咬住宇豪的耳廓，嘶聲：「也要等等你還硬得起來才行。」Alpha的身體結構本來就不是被插入的，但宇豪跟他上床的時候總是性致勃勃，腿間的性器從頭到尾都是硬的。他也就更無顧忌的朝更深搗弄，讓宇豪再次發出一連串的低鳴。

　　幾個月沒有發洩，加上宇豪身體主動的迎合，子軒已經有點忍不住了，僅靠著意志力撐著，不肯輸給宇豪。

　　宇豪的性器腫脹著，沈甸甸的垂在腿間，子軒探手去摸，底部已經半成結了，膨起的部分在子軒掌心隨著抽插搏動。

　　子軒也能感受到自己的結在狹窄甬道裡被摩擦吮吻，似乎全身所有的血液都往那處湧去，更加凸顯他的慾望，狠狠的把宇豪塞滿。

　　他再次拉起宇豪頸上的領帶，把宇豪的上半身扯起來。宇豪的背拱出曲線，向後轉頭索吻。子軒深情的吻過他的唇，接著箍住宇豪亂動的腦袋，在宇豪後頸處咬出一圈齒痕。被野性和本能控制，牙尖一碰到發熱的肌膚，唇間一呼進在後頸最為濃烈的信息素，他立刻感覺自己的性器開始成結，堵住緊窄的後穴。宇豪也感覺到了，主動向後扭著腰迎合。「軒，給我......」

　　他壓在男人身上奮力衝刺，在最頂點的時候反射咬下，強烈的快感隨著他們的催情激素竄入鼻吻。高潮的時候他腦袋一片空白，回過神時才發現他趴在宇豪身上，額頭抵著宇豪的肩胛，兩人的呼吸急促卻同步，而他手裡還攥著領帶。

　　宇豪被壓趴在床上，還是伸手握住子軒放在自己臀肉上的手，他側頭，示弱般的看向子軒。

　　子軒把宇豪的臉扳過來親吻，舌吻間間或嗅著宇豪的後頸。兩人的味道依然濃郁，不過他的結正在緩緩消退，等到他吻夠了才放開宇豪，直起身把自己滑出來。合不攏的小洞沒了結的堵塞，倒流出來的精液還是溫熱的，浸濕還漲紅的頂端。

　　宇豪任著子軒玩弄，發出慵懶的哼聲，子軒這才解開領帶，疼惜的把宇豪拉進懷裡，撥弄宇豪汗濕的頭髮：「你還好嗎？」

　　「很爽。」宇豪勾住子軒的脖頸，一點也不含蓄的給了他一個吻。抽開時，子軒看進宇豪眼裡，卻發現事情還沒結束。

　　慾望的火苗復燃，宇豪舔過子軒耳垂，呢喃：「軒，換我了。」

　　＊

　　子軒坐在宇豪腿上，一次一次往下坐，而宇豪露出享受的表情，向上挺著腰。子軒的眼鏡剛剛被宇豪摘掉了，他眼前的模糊不知是因為近視、汗水、還是過度的快感。

　　他又硬了，性器在宇豪的腹肌上拍打，源源不絕的前液甩在他們的小腹上，透著一層水光，唯一不同的是那條領帶現在綁在子軒的結上，勒得發疼，卻無處宣洩。宇豪說，綁脖子沒新招、綁手子軒不好動，那就綁這裡吧。子軒一想到宇豪那時一邊打著結一邊輕佻的講出這些話，呼吸更加急促。而宇豪的手一直不安份，先是捧著他的膝蓋，幫他騎在宇豪身上搖動，後來越發情動時，才沿著大腿的肌肉向上撫摸，到現在則是掐著他的腰臀，一下下的將子軒向下按。

　　子軒雙臂撐在宇豪身旁，瞇著眼看自己的汗水隨著晃動，從髮梢滴在宇豪臉上，他想去揩，卻被宇豪拉下來親吻。他都快忘記他有多麼喜歡在被宇豪進入的同時親吻彼此，不只是性的愉悅，還有被愛著的感覺，他不再想更多，專心的取悅宇豪。

　　宇豪熟稔的在他體內變化角度，摩擦他的腺體，讓他發出少有的呻吟。他害羞的想咬緊牙關忍住，卻被另一副唇舌撬開。 「別忍，好久沒聽你叫了。」

　　雖然羞恥，但子軒自認現在還有些餘裕能對付宇豪，宇豪的慾望總是直白好懂，跟他的個性一樣單純。唯一讓他有些不安的，就是宇豪現在正主導場面，身為一個Alpha，他跟宇豪交往這麼久還是有點不習慣被動，雖然......是真的很爽。後方被硬物充滿的飽足感、腺體被撞擊的刺激感，這些都已經很久沒有了，但現在再次享受，還是一樣讓人目眩神迷。

　　宇豪大概是快到了，動作也愈加粗暴，嘴巴也從傾訴各種甜言蜜語轉為更實際的行動，在他的鎖骨、胸前落下一個個吻痕。子軒有一瞬間想阻止，畢竟明天還要上班呢，但最後還是寵著宇豪讓他胡來。宇豪只有在興致來的時候才會咬他的後頸，不像他每次都要咬下宇豪的腺體才滿意，雖然不能結合，但至少在心理上有滿足的作用。

　　結已經成形，宇豪悶吼著向上猛頂，在他體內高潮。子軒也俯身和他額頭相抵，感受被結撐開的酸脹，一邊領著宇豪度過高潮。他很愛宇豪高潮的樣子，狂野不拘，全身心都交給他的樣子，他也思考過是不是因為這樣能讓自己感受到掌握主導權。

　　他等宇豪緩下來才直起腰，宇豪還卡在他體內，暫時不能分離。這時候是alpha最為敏感脆弱的時候，子軒凝視癱在床上氣喘吁吁像是跑了好幾公里的宇豪，伸手幫他擦乾汗水。宇豪張開眼，迷離的和他對視。

　　子軒不等宇豪回神，伸手解開陰莖上的領帶，扔到一邊去。「我還沒到耶，你說怎麼辦？」

　　宇豪奮力想起身，卻被子軒推回床上。「軒？我幫你啦——」

　　「我有更好的方法。」子軒親親宇豪的額頭，然後在宇豪的瞪視下，再次開始扭動腰臀。感覺神經被過度刺激，宇豪開始不安的扭動身體，但子軒不予理會，繼續夾著宇豪一邊開始擼動自己。

　　宇豪的手一樣搭在子軒腰上，但和剛剛不同，宇豪是試著要讓子軒搖得不要太過頭。宇豪痛苦混和歡愉的表情讓子軒更加興奮，乾脆跪起來讓自己更好用宇豪還沒消退的陰莖取悅自己。

　　「軒，軒，停下來，我要不行了！」宇豪眼看用手抓住子軒的髖骨沒用，只好拍著子軒的屁股求饒。子軒沒有饒過他，但還是給了宇豪一個反擊的機會，他把脖子湊到宇豪嘴邊，給了他默許。宇豪別無他法，只能張口咬住，舒緩過頭的快感。雖然不是AO的結合高潮，但催情腺被刺激還是激起一定的生理反應，宇豪本來只像是磨牙般地用牙間蹭著，直到子軒幾次用力的起伏後宇豪突然收緊牙關，子軒才呼喊著宇豪的名字迎來第二次高潮。


	3. Chapter 3

　　他們像以前一樣一起洗澡，又吃了點宵夜，才雙雙躺回床上。黑暗裡的沉默持續了幾分鐘，宇豪才怯怯地問：「軒，我能......抱你嗎？」  
　　「可以啊，」子軒張開雙臂，讓宇豪滾進他懷裡，「怎麼這樣問？」  
　　「因為我們，感覺很久沒有抱抱了。」宇豪枕在他胸前，語氣裡有不易察覺的悲傷，「今天好像夢一樣，你跑來當我比賽的裁判，還願意跟著我回來，我們還上了床。我們是......回到以前那樣了嗎？」  
　　子軒其實無法回答，只能摸著宇豪的頭髮，感受懷裡的暖意。  
　　「軒，你還喜歡我嗎？」  
　　「......」  
　　「算了，問這個好像很白癡，睡覺吧。」  
　　宇豪翻過身不再說話，子軒只能看著黑暗中的天花板，臂彎裡空蕩蕩的。  
　　 「我還喜歡你啊。」子軒最後小小聲地說了一句。  
　　還是很喜歡很喜歡，喜歡你看我的眼神、喜歡你為我做菜時的體貼、喜歡那個被時間藏起來卻沒有不見的少年。  
　　但宇豪已經睡去，要講給誰聽？  
　　＊  
　　晨起有點混亂，衣物四散，還有一條領帶需要熨洗，但在宇豪的幫忙下，子軒總算可以坐在床尾扣著襯衫，而宇豪刷著牙，靠在浴室門邊看著他。  
　　「今天你有什麼課？」子軒一邊整理東西，一邊問宇豪。  
　　「十點上課上到下午，五點練球。」宇豪吐掉泡沫，回問，「那你呢？上班族應該就固定時間上下班吧？晚上要不要吃飯？」  
　　「哪有？搞不好會加班啊。」 子軒笑著整理領子，向他眨眨眼，「歡迎來到大人的世界。」  
　　「高中時想趕快長大，現在卻只怕時間過太快。」宇豪突然向桌上探頭，「軒，你手機在震動喔。」  
　　 「誰啊？」  
　　「是倩如。」子軒聞言皺眉，接起電話。「喂？妹，怎麼了？」  
　　子軒背對著他講電話，看不到他的表情。宇豪也識趣地開始收拾房間，裝作沒在偷聽的樣子，但子軒刻意壓低聲音，不讓宇豪聽到。但隱約能夠聽到隻言片語：「我沒空。」、 「不去。」、 「幫我跟爸媽說。」  
　　宇豪正胡思亂想，子軒已經掛掉電話，沉默地把手機塞回口袋。  
　　「……你跟倩如吵架了？」  
　　「不是……好吧，要算吵架也可以。」子軒聳聳肩，巧妙的轉移話題，「晚上我去看你練球，然後一起吃飯？」  
　　「邱子軒。」宇豪站在他面前，擔心的看著他，「不要瞞我，怎麼了？」宇豪太了解他了，所有脆弱都無所遁形。  
　　他深吸一口氣：「我爸媽想找我吃飯，今晚。」  
　　「那幹嘛不去？我練球又不差這天。」  
　　「還有我爸同事的女兒，一個omega，但我根本沒見過面。」  
　　宇豪的表情從疑問變為了然，「哦！」他只淡淡這麼回了一個音節，然後坐回床上， 「哦。」再重複了一次，像是要確認什麼般，「那就是，相親？」  
　　「相你個頭啦，我不可能......」  
　　「軒。」宇豪的眼神強迫他直視、面對，「你可以去，我沒關係的。」  
　　「才怪，之前遇到這種事你的反應可不是那麼冷靜。」子軒站到宇豪面前問他，以前被父母安排相親，宇豪都會鬧個幾天脾氣，怎麼現在突然就無所謂了？  
　　「我只是覺得，如果你要在櫃子裡待一輩子，我可以接受，只是我還是想跟你在一起。不能結婚不能生小孩也沒差，只要你在我身旁就好了。」宇豪倔強的昂起頭，眼裡清澈易碎如玻璃，「但我們前幾個月一直吵架，有時候我也在想，是不是因為我跟你撞了性別？兩個強勢的alpha在一起，衝突比較多是正常的嗎？如果我是omega，或者beta，我們是不是就不會變成現在這種樣子？」  
　　「夏宇豪，過來。」子軒坐在宇豪旁邊向他招招手，宇豪有這種想法他不是第一次感覺到，但從他口中清楚地聽見卻是同一次。每一字每一句都像是壓著他的心臟在碎石路上摩擦。  
　　遲疑之後，宇豪還是把頭靠上子軒的肩膀。 「我也不想讓你去啊，一想像你咬別人的樣子，我就渾身不舒服。」  
　　「我知道。」子軒攬著宇豪的腰，安撫著他也安撫著自己。但電話裡倩如無奈的口氣，那句「爸不太開心......哥你注意一下」還是讓他恐慌。  
　　「如果能變成 omega 就好了，大家都把能不能結合看得比是不是真心相愛重要。」  
　　「你才不會變成 omega ，你這種個性才不會乖乖聽話呢。」  
　　「哪有人規定omega就一定要乖乖聽話，我們認識的omega哪個乖乖聽話過？」   
　　「......也是。」  
　　「對嘛，你看那對兄弟，怎麼看都是振武聽振文的吧。」  
　　「啊，真的呢。」 子軒想到王家兄弟，不禁失笑，把手臂蓋上笑得眯起的眼。「賀承恩小時候也是皮得要死，誰都管不住他。」  
　　「但至少如果是賀承恩，搞不好就能讓你爸媽知道，畢竟他也是omega......」  
　　子軒斟酌著字詞，打斷宇豪：「宇豪，你知道我們每次做愛，都不是在發情之下做的。」 兩個alpha的激素不會交互作用，自然沒有發情期，只有單純的情慾交換而已。  
　　「那又怎樣？」  
　　「這代表，我不需要那些意亂情迷，也想要跟你在一起。」  
　　宇豪把眼睛埋在他的襯衫領口裡，把手臂收得更緊，似乎還哽咽了一下，卻把眼淚憋住了。  
　　「如果你非得要去，我會等你吃宵夜。」  
　　「......嗯。」  
　　他們心無旁鶩的擁抱了一會兒，子軒才開口：「我要出門了，上班要遲到了。」時間也不充裕了，子軒只能先撫過宇豪稜角分明的肩胛骨，輕聲提醒。宇豪的住處到公司比較麻煩，得先走一段路到捷運站，還要再轉一次車。  
　　趴在他肩上的宇豪悶不吭聲的點點頭，這才不捨的放開箍在他腰上的手臂，坐在床緣看子軒拾起、撫平昨夜被隨意扔在地上的西裝外套，最後再穿回去，遮掩脖子上的愛痕。  
　　宇豪忽然下定決心般跳下床，伸手拿起子軒順手幫他摺好的衣服，「我載你去。」  
　　「說什麼呢，騎車過去我公司很塞欸，而且你十點不是有課？」  
　　「那我載你到捷運站就好。」宇豪一反昨晚的乞憐姿態，甩著機車鑰匙，不留討論餘地的接過子軒的公事包，自言自語加了最後一句，「反正早起去圖書館讀書也不錯。」  
　　子軒望著宇豪，最後只是伸手撈起外套，替宇豪披上。「騎車會冷喔，加著吧。」

　　子軒跟在宇豪身後，在小巷裡緩緩走向停放機車的地方，台北的冬天早晨帶著陰鬱和濕氣，罩在他倆身上。宇豪似乎還在為早上的事情心煩氣躁，灰色的外套帽兜拉起，讓子軒看不清宇豪的表情。冷風把宇豪的味道拂進子軒的鼻腔，Alpha身上接收信息素的受器和Omega不同，因此Omega聞到Alpha的味道會情動，而Alpha聞到同性的味道只會激起原始的佔有慾和攻擊性，然而當子軒聞到宇豪味道的時候，兩者反應都會出現在他身上——對戀人的情動，混和著對另一個雄性而陽剛的Alpha的獸性本能。  
　　他加快腳步，直到和宇豪併肩，接著下定決心，牽住他的手。宇豪抖了一下，眼裡帶著晨霧般的不確定和火花般的希冀，從低低的帽沿下看著他。  
　　「走吧。」他們的手心共享安穩而溫暖，緊緊相扣。子軒想讓那雙眼裡的晨霧散去，只留下火花，也點燃他自己的眼。  
　　騎車到捷運站只需要五分鐘，在平時這個距離子軒會堅持步行，但他也知道，這只是宇豪想跟他多待一會的藉口。他環著宇豪精實的腰，把鼻口都埋進外套的布料裡，不去看掠過的路人和街景。這件外套本來是子軒的，後來大學同居的時間裡互相穿來穿去，最後他們分開住之後就遺落在宇豪這邊。外套的袖口和下擺都有著歲月磨損的痕跡，而布料的纖維裡也都浸染了他們的味道，雖不像是Alpha和Omega經由生理混合的氣味，但子軒總會放任自己幻想，如果他們真的能結合，是不是就是這種味道？  
　　「到囉，快去上班。」宇豪拍拍子軒的手，這才讓他從那味道的耽溺中回過神。他解開扣環，把安全帽還給宇豪。宇豪眼前的風鏡沒被掀起，隔著一層微透的淺黑，看不見他的臉龐。子軒覺得自己大概是還沒從晨起的恍神中清醒，於是他伸手掀起宇豪安全帽上的風鏡，俯身朝宇豪可愛的鼻尖親了一下。  
　　他享受著宇豪呆愣的表情，自己伸手拿過放在前座的包包，把風鏡蓋回原位。 「晚上等我。」  
　　＊  
　　晚上的聚餐在子軒的掩飾下至少平和結束，他本來急著想去找宇豪，卻被父母指派把對方送回家。幸好倩如假裝白目地說要陪人家逛街，成功搭救子軒。  
　　在捷運站分別前，子軒點點頭表示道別，隱藏自己社交過度的疲憊。「你們兩個女孩子回家小心。」  
　　剛才一直沉靜保持禮貌的女孩突然回頭，笑著道謝。「邱先生，謝謝。」  
　　「不會——」  
　　「邱先生，冒昧問下，你不是單身吧？」  
　　「……」邱子軒轉向倩如，倩如連忙擺手：「哥你別看我，我什麼都沒說。」  
　　「這只是直覺啦，感覺你跟我一樣，是被逼來的。」女孩聳聳肩，「我也不是單身。」  
　　「啊。」子軒從震驚中恢復過來，「那還真是......抱歉，一定讓妳很困擾吧。」  
　　「沒事，讓我困擾的是我爸媽，還有我家那隻，大概又再鬧彆扭了吧。」

　　子軒終於單獨一個人坐在捷運上，天色已晚，捷運上的人也比昨天下班時少。他仰頭靠在玻璃窗上半天，才掏出手機傳訊息給宇豪。  
　　——「結束了，你呢？」  
　　沒有回覆，也沒有已讀。  
　　他又想到那句 「鬧彆扭」，心裡更感虧欠，同理以對，若換作是宇豪做出同樣的事，就算只是逢場作戲，他當然也不會開心。  
　　宇豪這個時間還在練球嗎？幾個月不見，他羞愧地發現自己竟然連宇豪的練球時間都搞不清楚了，他試著打給宇豪，卻依然得不到回應。  
　　但若電話接通，他該說什麼呢？告訴宇豪相親的過程很平淡，對方是個好人，只是跟他一樣被逼來，最後子軒還是決定回到初戀宇豪身邊，不管有多困難都會愛著他一輩子？

　　太荒謬了。

　　最後這份虧欠感還是讓他決定去找宇豪，至少去他球場的路他還沒忘。  
　　走進球場，他一時之間在人群中還找不到宇豪，宇豪學校的排球校隊還不少人，他沿著球場邊緣一路向前，深感自己身上的西裝在這裡格格不入。若是可以，他也想脫下西裝換上球衣，再一次好好打場球，若是跟宇豪並肩一起，那就更好了。  
　　在最後一個球場子軒終於看到宇豪的身影，汗水淋漓的樣子跟昨晚在床上相去無幾——好，想太多了，他是來看宇豪打球的，昨天那只是個衝動的、無傷大雅的意外。  
　　宇豪攔下一球，對手也不簡單，躍起殺球，宇豪那方的一個隊員卻是一個失誤，晚了幾秒接球，直接被球砸到臉。叫了暫停之後，子軒才認出那就是昨晚輪替宇豪上場的學弟，同時也是個omega。  
　　同時，宇豪的味道被omega的香氣沖淡了。  
　　他突然感到一陣暈眩和噁心襲來，不是因為味道，而是因為他的身體還是認為omega的香氣比宇豪的味道誘人。他正想退開幾步，就看到宇豪蹲了下來，把學弟的頭扳到一邊檢查他的傷勢。兩人靠得好近好近，從他的角度看過去，就像是在親吻一樣。  
　　或許那樣才是正確的。  
　　嫉妒像剛才那顆排球一樣砸中他，他最後的冷靜是讓自己轉身就走，也不管宇豪知不知道他來過了。

　　他好累。他愛得好累，裝得好累，壓抑嫉妒得好累。  
　　他現在最想見的人是十八歲的自己，他想再一次地問自己，有沒有想過這種時候要怎麼辦？  
　　＊  
　　他倒在床上，沒吃飯也沒換衣服，直到手機鈴聲響起。  
　　是宇豪。  
　　他猶豫再三，還是接起手機。「軒？你在家嗎？倩如說你早就離開了。」  
　　「我......對，我在家。」他還想推託，但一聽到倩如已經告訴宇豪自己的去向，他索性就說出實話。  
　　「我能去找你嗎？」熟悉的聲音滿是擔憂，讓他沒辦法拒絕。  
　　他嘆口氣：「過來吧。」

　　敲門聲響起已經是二十分鐘後的事了，他打開門，宇豪還穿著球衣，汗水也還沒乾透。他們相對無語好一會，子軒才側身讓宇豪進來。  
　　「吃晚飯了嗎？」子軒問他。宇豪沒回答，也沒放下背包，而是在屋子中間站定，不冒進也不退縮。  
　　子軒還試著解讀宇豪的肢體語言，面前的大男孩就開口了：「我看到你了。你有來看我打球，然後突然就逃走了。」宇豪歪頭看著他，眼裡卻全然沒有疑惑，「是因為我學弟嗎？你在吃醋。」  
　　「我不是吃醋——」  
　　「我都還沒問你今天過得怎麼樣呢。」宇豪打斷他，皺著眉彷彿領地被侵犯的動物，「我一進來就聞到你身上有別人的味道。」  
　　果然不是沒關係啊。子軒只能頂回一句：「你自己還不是一樣。」球場上那名學弟的味道隨著宇豪進了門，雖然若有似無，還是讓子軒反感。  
　　宇豪一聽，反射抬起手臂，聞自己身上的味道。他果然也聞到了，厭煩的皺了眉頭，然後變成純粹的不滿。「至少我不像你是跑去跟其他人約會。」  
　　「你以為我願意嗎？」一股怒氣從腳底湧上，子軒已經刻意的壓抑，語氣還是逐漸大聲，「你以為我想要這樣，偷偷摸摸的談戀愛嗎？」  
　　「你不想我也不想啊！」宇豪吼回去，「你跟你爸媽藏了多久？跟你一起住的時候你說我是你學弟、你室友，拼命遮遮掩掩。承認我是你男朋友很難嗎？」  
　　子軒突然住口，這種既視感啊——每一次的爭吵都長得千篇一律，像在演一部老套劇情重複的八點檔。  
　　所以他只是點頭，承認：「對，跟你在一起，很難。」  
　　沒有任何憤怒，沒有任何怨懟，就只是理性的承認，兩個alpha真的很難在一起。執子之手容易，與子偕老困難，有太多東西需要妥協和對抗，他們能夠支撐多久？  
　　宇豪似乎沒有預料到子軒會這樣直白的承認，以往碰到這種事情，子軒總是安撫他：  
　　——「沒事的。」  
　　——「不要去管別人怎麼說。」  
　　——「我還是會一直喜歡你。」  
　　宇豪不天真，他當然知道這一切並不是如此簡單，即使他已經向媽媽坦承，媽媽也支持且認同他們，但有時候母親還是會不經意的流露憂心的表情看向他。  
　　而子軒，他的愛一直都掩蔽在父母的期望底下，有時候看起來雖然輕鬆，但還有被隱沒在水面下的那些暗潮洶湧。  
　　突然一股怒氣隨著胃酸翻湧上宇豪的心口，像是要把他的喉嚨灼出一個還冒著熱氣的孔洞一樣，對著子軒大吼：「對你來說我到底算什麼？」  
　　子軒只是看著他，眼神正如當年宇豪隔著球網給出自己的初吻之後，子軒看他的樣子，害怕失去、害怕遺憾——只是更沉默、更無奈、更被無情的時間磨去了那一點點的希望。  
　　宇豪轉身離去，甩上門。

　　＊

　　子軒知道，氣憤之後剩下來的只是空虛和悔恨，所以他極少生氣。今晚他卻反常地對宇豪大吼。果然如他所知的那樣，現在只剩下空虛和悔恨。他站在方才宇豪站的地方，意圖用一杯熱的燙手的開水讓自己冷靜下來。  
　　他又想起那一天——每次他都想起那一天的自己——他在偌大空曠的禮堂台上，懷這一顆炙熱的心，等著宇豪的到來。他那時隔著制服長褲，咬住因為奔跑而隱隱作疼的膝蓋，同時想著拒絕或接受，想著這會如何改變他們既有的道路。他的腦袋裡早就預演了無數個他們會分開的理由：他是學長，又是比較成熟穩重的那個，壓力和責任會優先落到他頭上；宇豪的衝動和他的溫吞能否在愛情裡達到平衡？最後到了他們終於不是少年的時候，殘酷的現實會不會活生生地將他們扯離彼此？兩人的性別會不會還是帶來讓人跨不過的阻礙？  
　　或者最最簡單的，他們只是單純的不再愛了呢？  
　　不，那個人不會是他，要不然現在的他不會忍著眼淚，忍得喉頭都是鹹澀。  
　　如果宇豪離開了，如果所有的一切都變成過往雲煙，他們該怎麼辦？  
　　他該怎麼辦？

　　他不知道自己握著杯子握了多久，直到敲門聲響起，才讓他大夢初醒。子軒還是握著杯子，拖著有點發麻的左腳打開門。那件外套沾著雨滴，披在宇豪身上，而宇豪站在門口，有些窘迫的抓抓頭，不知所措的解釋：「呃，我去找振文振武，結果被王振文趕回來。」  
　　子軒想說些什麼，但剛開口，久未移動的手臂卻一陣痠麻，反射性的鬆手，杯子落下，碎成一地的雜亂思緒。他趕忙蹲下身，想把碎片再次聚攏起來，卻徒勞無功，還被鋒利的碎片劃傷了手。還在恍神中的子軒似乎沒感覺到痛，是宇豪衝了過來抓起他的手，他才發現自己的虎口有一道鮮紅的劃痕，溫熱的血液正滲出來，染的他整個手掌都是鮮豔的紅。  
　　「軒！」  
　　邱子軒記得每一次，宇豪帶著少年未諳世事的天真喚他「軒」、帶著仰慕和憧憬的喚他「軒」、在黑暗中夾帶著喘息，在他耳邊喚他「軒」。卻沒有一次比這聲擔憂、關心、還有焦急的「軒」還要讓他心痛。  
　　眼淚倏然奪眶而出，子軒從不知道多久以前，就有了這樣的疑問，好想問面前的男孩：「你還愛我嗎？」、「是不是可以繼續在一起？」，而剛剛的那聲「軒」已經給了他答案。  
　　宇豪印象中的子軒沉穩冷靜，從來不曾像現在一樣，哭得撕心裂肺。就算以往吵架，哭的也總是宇豪，子軒則是那個來安慰他、引導他的人。宇豪將子軒拉開碎片，讓他在椅子上坐好，子軒還在哭，他顫抖的嘴唇似乎想對宇豪說什麼，卻泣不成聲。  
　　「有沒有急救箱，我幫你包紮，等我。」宇豪剛要起身，卻被子軒拉住。  
　　「不要走，對不起。」沙啞的嗓子重複著的是這句話，「不要走，對不起，對不起。」子軒還在流血的右手捧起他的臉，一邊哭一邊道歉，血漬沾上宇豪的臉頰和下巴，腥甜混染了子軒的柑橘味，壓的宇豪心疼。但宇豪沒有避開，他吻了吻子軒冰冷的指尖，將他扶起來。「好，我不走，帶你回房間，好不好？」子軒虛弱的點點頭，搭著宇豪的肩蹣跚地往臥室走去。  
　　子軒和宇豪在包紮時，一句話也沒說，但至少沈默已經不再尷尬壓抑，而像是傷口逐漸被紗布包覆、安置的緩慢癒合。宇豪纏繞好繃帶，接著又拿了熱水袋，敷在子軒膝上。  
　　「對不起。」子軒輕聲再次道歉。  
　　「別說了，休息吧。」宇豪垂著眉眼，讓子軒沒辦法看進宇豪的瞳孔。他眼裡的晨霧和火花還在嗎？  
　　待熱水袋的溫度隨時間退去，宇豪才放下熱水袋。子軒本以為宇豪要離開換熱水，但卻沒有，他只是突然問道：「你記不記得那個時候，我們在禮堂？」  
　　往日回憶霎那湧入腦海，隔著球網的吻、發球前望向他的眼神、白開水和可爾必思的選擇，還有只有他們倆，再無他人的禮堂球場。這些回憶只在子軒唇間化作兩個字：「記得。」  
　　「我那時候說：『寧可你拒絕我，也好過你把別人推給我』。」  
　　「 ⋯⋯嗯。」那時候他還能說自己也還是涉世未深的孩子，笨拙的逃避自己的感情，才不小心傷害了宇豪跟倩如，也傷了自己，但現在似乎已經不能用這樣的藉口開脫，他依然殘忍的傷了宇豪。宇豪在床邊坐下，子軒只能看見他的側臉，宇豪輕聲開口，再次問了昨晚激情後的問題：「軒，你還喜歡我嗎？」  
　　不要再把別人推給我了，不管是男是女，是omega、beta、alpha都一樣。我唯一在乎的只有你，那你還願不願意喜歡我？  
　　子軒突然覺得自己就像剛剛被摔落的玻璃杯，他想摔碎自己，把心掏出來給宇豪看，告訴宇豪他還是像以前一樣，願意奮不顧身的越了界，把宇豪拉進自己懷裡。

　　他們依然相愛，只是需要緩一緩，釐清一些他們之間的事。

　　「是，我還喜歡你。」他閉上眼，心一狠，把脆弱的自己摔得粉碎，把所有的真實都揭露給宇豪和自己清楚的看見，「只是我有時候太累了，累到忘記自己還愛你，對不起。」  
　　宇豪安心地笑了，他伸手撫過子軒膝蓋的疤。疤痕猙獰糾結，在熟悉的指尖下卻溫馴臣服，不再疼痛。「這樣就夠了。如果邱子軒累了，那也沒關係，還有夏宇豪，隨傳隨到幫你按摩。」  
　　子軒緩緩起身，然後擁抱了宇豪。明明昨天才剛親密無間，但他卻覺得這個擁抱好像遲來了幾萬年。宇豪暖燙的手掌也覆上他的背，把他的嗚咽納入懷中。他緊緊抓著抱住他的宇豪，連指關節都捏到發白。檀香和柑橘味終於又化作一體，溫柔縈繞。

　　身為Alpha，他們都被期待要堅強果斷，但遇到彼此時，他們卻如此纖細易碎，還不小心讓碎片割傷對方。  
　　不過那些傷都沒關係了，散落滿地的碎片終於被聚攏、黏合，而他們明白誰都沒有錯。  
　　因為這都只是一時脆弱。  
　　   
——〈一時脆弱〉完


End file.
